Defiant
by 123Blue's Clues
Summary: nothing seems more troublesome than a girl. no time for a girl. but this girl seems to be different. *BEFORE SHIPPUDEN AFTER SEASON ONE! NEW CHAPTER! check it out  R&R
1. Change in Plans

Ai Hotaru

A girl held a cupcake with a candle blooming on top, the fire was dim as she sat around a flock of trees. Her name embedded on a dog tag hung around her wrist on a cheap gold chain bracelet that reflected off of the tiny flame. "Happy birthday to me." she said in a monotone yet very light feminine voice. Before she could attempt to blow out the candle, a gust of wind did it for her.

With that sign she got up, dusted her clothes off and headed home from the forest surrounded the Leaf Village in which she lived in. Her home wasn't near the village but not on the outskirts either, just close enough to admire nature a few feet away and a sandy pathway to civilization. She entered her home and saw her parents cuddled up on the couch performing shadows on the way using their hands. Hotaru sat down on a wooden chair and smiled.

"So how was your encounter with nature? And did you enjoy your birthday?" Her mother smiled as she questioned her still creating rabbit images. Her mother's long hair was braided to the back stopping at her shoulder blades and her dark eyes sparkled with happiness.

Hotaru took a deep breath, "I enjoyed it! I'm finally sixteen and now...hmm," she stopped speaking. She's sixteen, that's a milestone for someone but what could that age do for her. "i can possibly go on missions now!" she continued, her dog tag jingled.

Before her mother could say something or her father even stand up to hug her, she darted around the corners of her home and entered her room. The window was left open and a strange question rang through her ears. "Who?" she looked at the window, a small owl with large eyebrows paced back and forth rolling its neck.

"Thanks for blowing out my candle for me little owl, I'm sure you enjoyed it." She smiled as she stuffed her face with the cupcake. The owl entered her room and continued to roll its neck and dance on her bed as if it was lit with fire, hopping and flapping its wing from each pattern stitched on the spread. Hotaru finished and looked at her dresser, a mirror reflected her eager face back. "Tomorrow I am going to talk to Lady Tsunade."

* * *

><p>A red headband accompanied with the leaf symbol plate was strapped lightly around her waist as she ran through the village. People glanced at her probably questioning why she was running then went on to what they were doing. Her dark hair which naturally had deep wave curls bounced to her shoulder blades as she picked up dust running.<p>

"Can I speak to Lady Tsunade?" She asked two standing shinobi at the large door which held the fifth hokage behind it. She was bombarded with questions and answered them with a smile on her face, that led to the door being opened.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Her long blonde hair stood still until she looked up with her piercing eyes to see who was at her door. Tsunade remembered this young girl participating in the chuunin exams but never really did nothing afterward. _Ai Hotaru _she thought then smirked a little, "What have you been doing?"

Hotaru didn't speak back immediately, she looked over at an older man with jet black hair and a cigarette box in his hand he played with. She had heard of him, Sarutobi Asuma, the third hokage's son. He seemed so laid back yet cocky to her, she was nervous to say on her whereabouts. She remembered him when she was in the chuunin exams.

Next her dark eyes fixated on a younger guy, probably her age with dark hair as well pulled back and shooting out in an exploding ponytail also looking laid back, well rather yet bored with weary eyes. He helped with the exams and was quite lazy with it, Nara Shikamaru. She questioned in her mind why were they here and what horrible timing.

"Well my sixteenth birthday was yesterday, I was wondering if I could finally and actually do a mission now. I'm sure you know my parents were not for or against me being a ninja but, I wanna do something...at least..." She spoke proudly and loud enough as a her tiny voice could make out. She took a deep breath, "i'm kinda alright with chakra, I'm quick on my feet with taijutsu and i'm pretty loyal." _Okay, i've stated some good points, I should be in._

"Yes, I spoke with your parents just a few days ago," The hokage's voice spoke calmly but Hotaru's heart sank hearing that. She knew it...not only embarrassment but it also seemed like a waste of her time even trying to be a ninja.

* * *

><p><em> They're just not ready for you to go off alone or try missions. These are their words, i'm sorry. You are very outgoing and i'm sure ready but I-<em> Hotaru repeated Lady Tsunade's words over and over in her head as she sat alone at a nearby park close to the Academy. She didn't become a chuunin when others in her class participated then when she finally did make it to the exams after the third hokage's death, well it seems irrelevant to even wear a leaf village headband marking her rank.

"What a drag..."

She looked over, it was the monotone drowsy voice of Shikamaru. He was looking up at the clouds leaning against a tree with a lazy slouch, hands in pockets. _Instead of missions, try to improve yourself by helping others in the Academy or just around town. Maybe then your parents might have a change in heart or maybe you might have one also in what you want to do._ Hotaru's face grimaced with her voice floating in her head, but Lady Tsunade might be right.

Hotaru stood up from sitting in the grass and looked up at the clouds, they weren't moving at all. Just sitting still, kind of like her life. _Shikamaru, try to teach her the ropes, you're not doing much this week are you...just a week, try to not be so lazy. I have nothing for you to do. _Hotaru looked over and found her self bluntly staring at the other chuunin. She heavily tapped her head a few times trying to get Lady Tsunade's words from her brain.

"Guess i'll see you tomorrow..." she whispered then walked away as the sky changed colors slowly, this is not what she prepared for.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>! First fanfic :) hope you guys at least enjoy the beginning and read and review. I don't care what is said but I truly just adore Shikamaru and thinks he needs someone who just isn't busy and keeping him on missions and all that.

**I do NOT own NARUTO** just my three little characters and whatever else comes up.

Remember R&R please


	2. Not what I Want

Clean yourself up.

Hotaru hung upside from a tree, blood rushing to her head. _This should be a quick way to die..._ "Who?" she opened her eyes from her concentrated face to see the dusty brown owl perched in a tree across from her. The owl fluttered its chest to make all its feather busy then proceeded to clean its wings, pecking at each individual feather._ Maybe I should clean myself up some...stop my childish ways, but I'm only sixteen, not like I'm twenty. Ugh, the decisions._

With a single thrust upward from her body she flung up then a back flip landed her successfully on the ground. She studied the owl and it stared right back still cleaning its feathers. "Who?" she batted her eyes then sighed and trailed back home. She entered her house late enough to where her parents were sleep, she wasn't angry...just disappointed. Her teammates were already off and doing their duty to protect their land and what was she doing?

"I'm just hanging around with an owl!" she scream in her pillow as soon as she threw herself into her bed. She flipped over and stared at her white walls, she was surrounded by them and it seemed like forever. A little digital clock read 1:23AM, maybe she should get some rest for the day later on but she wasn't too excited. She sat up and shuffled into her restroom to brush her teeth and prepare for bed.

As she cleaned her self up, she stood in the mirror and examined herself. A normal teen, dark hair dark eyes with a petite frame, standing at 5'3 she doubt she would gain any height no time soon, it seemed permanent. With nothing but a black sports bra and spanky shorts, she started her water for a night shower and brushed her teeth. She looked at her sun colored skin, a nice tan girls would like but she wanted more. Battle wounds, scars, maybe even stitches to show she fought for something.

"This guy I'll be working with..." she mumbled in the shower, "just a week then I'll be free from being under someone...I'm already under my parents, not cool." lather and rinse, she cleaned her already clean body. She stared to imagine herself on a C ranked mission performing a transformation jutsu or a clone jutsu.

She clenched the face towel in her hand, "Ima chuunin and I will prove it!" she pulled back the curtain and came face to face with huge eyes. "Who?" She fell with a yelp, along with pulling the shower curtain down and the water soaked her hair.

"You and your constant questions...guess i'll just go to sleep." she got dressed for bed and tumbled into bed, the owl peered at her from the window then floated away into the night sky.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** 11:30AM

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" she screamed flying up like a possessed zombie. It had felt like she hadn't even gotten any sleep. She slowly crept out of bed and sunk to the floor, she had to wake up. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she rummaged in her dresser drawers for a simple outfit, no need for cool ninja clothes.

She headed toward the village around mid-noon with a simple pink fitted tank top and knee length black shorts with her headband sitting on her waist. Her pink ankle sandals fit the dirt pavement as she approached the Academy slowly but surely. She sat on a bench and started to pick at her nails, she might paint them since now she won't be a ninja at the moment and chipped nails won't exist.

She noticed a little kid passing by, playing with his watch in his hands. She called out and asked nicely what time it was but steam blew through her ears when he said 2:12pm. She had been sitting for nearly an hour and a half waiting on this guy to appear. The moment she stood up, a flash appeared in the distance sitting on the ground then fell back to look at the sky, "Sorry I'm late, slept in...ate...slept some more..."

"...its okay I guess," she unclenched her fist and walked over toward the lazy shinobi. She stood over him and it was as if he looked straight through her. He begin to talk, his deep voice vibrated from the ground to her chest but she wasn't listening. Instead she caught herself daydreaming but in a glaze looking at the grass. She snapped, "Okay! No more waiting, what are we going to do!"

"...no need to be troublesome..." he murmured. He yawned loudly and slowly sat up, slumping onto his knees.

Hotaru studied him then shrugged, _well he is lazy...thanks Lady Tsunade._ She took a deep breath then spoke, "So you can teach at an academy, or do what the hokage wants...even do missions." he slowly nodded then bowed his head down. She looked at the Academy, would she want to teach kids. She looked over at the lair where missions were assigned, would she wanna be an errand girl. Then she glanced at the direction where the gates stood, that's something she couldn't do. Shikamaru stood up and glanced at her for a quick second, shoved his hands in his pocket then looked back toward the village.

"Lets walk." he confirmed.

As they walked the village, Shikamaru mumbled different things, but of course...Hotaru didn't pay any mind. She was slightly jealous he could do so many things and she just sat at home, talked to an owl at night and seemed to lose all of her ninja training skills. "Shikamaru?" He looked over at her. She clasped her hands together, "Though I can not go on missions, instead of this show and tell assignment for the day...lets train."

His head knocked over and leaned toward his left shoulder, eyes shut tightly and groaned, "troublesome women..." _can't follow rules, directions, I won't get in trouble for this._ He looked at her as he fixed himself up, she had this determined look on her face. Though she can't go on missions, it wouldn't hurt to see what she was all about. _I guess this won't harm anything._ They headed toward a forest on the outskirts of the village and Hotaru smiled with excitement.

"okay, get ready..." Hotaru crouched into a simple taijutsu stance and smirked in a serious matter causing Shikamaru to actually stand up straight on his tree from his slouch. She ran towards him.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!

The sound of metal clashing together was overheard by a girl with short pink hair as she passed by holding a small basket with various flowers and grass. Hotaru flipped her wrist and threw a kunai but Shikamaru easily and lazily dodged it. He yawned then abruptly crouched down causing the dark haired girl to stop in her tracks from the constant run she had. The girl squinted her eyes and walked over to see who Shikamaru was holding with his shadow jutsu.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" The girl stopped mid-sentence noticing his prey, "H-Hotaru..." dark eyes met her light green eyes. Her frozen expression turned into a slight smile.

Hotaru slumped backward and cleaned up her sweat from her forehead pushing her blunt bangs away. She was breathing heavily and glanced at her body, not a scratch on her. She struggled the entire fight but not a weapon touched her, Shikamaru chose not to injure her. She wearily stood up as Shikamaru stood up and smirked a tiny smirk but it changed into the emotionless look he was probably born with.

"Sakura, what brings you are the area?" He asked firmly.

"I was gathering material to perform an antidote and well, curiosity got the best of me!" She beamed with a slight blush glancing over at the tired chuunin.

Hotaru brushed dirt off of her, "Its been a while..." she rubbed her arm slightly embarrassed. _Even Sakura goes on missions and is a medical ninja. And i'm just here...taking up air._ "I'm glad to see you've been doing well in the village too!" she put on a fake smile, still tired. She noticed Shikamaru did not look at her once, didn't break a sweat, didn't waste no more than two weapons.

"We have to catch up one day! My home is the same from when we were younger, stop by and we can hang out if we're not busy...gotta go!" Sakura seemed so happy with her life, she pranced away making sure no valuable items in her basket spilled. Her thoughts consumed her as she left the small arena, _She still hasn't been on a mission..._

Shikamaru finally looked over, feeling her huge deer shaped eyes glaring on him. He didn't hurt her so if she were to go home, no questions would be asked...she just simply tired herself out. Her kunai were scattered in trees and on the ground, he still kept his concealed in his weapon satchel; all but two, each on the ground. "You okay?"

All she could do was nod, she felt so defeated and weak. Her skills were done, that's what she told herself in her head over and over. She had no choice but to live the simple life now. Her spark in determination disappeared, she didn't want to be a ninja anymore. She untied her headband, Shikamaru eyed her strongly. "I don't want to live the simple life as a ninja, I can do that without being one." she said softly to herself.

"Relax," That's all he had to say. His words so abrupt and short, she cocked her head in confusion like a little puppy and reflected on the day. The sky began to change colors indicating to go home. A yawn from the groggy boy snapped her back into reality, "Anything else you need?"

Hotaru stood still then slowly walked up toward him then met him shoulder to shoulder, "I'm not even sure what I want to do anymore."

As she walked away toward her home, she didn't want to hang out with the owl. She wanted to eat, shower, think and sleep. A pungent smell filled her nose, nothing but sweat from her body. She wasn't clean but wasn't the type of dirty she would want to claim. Shikamaru shrugged and before he vanished he spoke, "See you tomorrow right here. Noon."

Hotaru gave no acknowledgment and took her walk of shame home, but her head was held high.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>! That's chapter two :) R&R and now its time for you guys to start plotting the story yourselves, give feed back and i'll put it in the story, doesn't matter what it is


	3. I'm Trying

Beware

Hotaru fixed breakfast, it was day two with Shikamaru. Her parents went to work early, she wants to talk to them but she knows only actions can prove them wrong. She sat alone slowly eating, it was only 11:21am the lazy young man said to meet up at noon. Today she sported a shorter black shorts and a loose light blue sweatshirt and black ankle boots. It was a cloudy day, hopefully it might not rain though. She sat Indian style on the floor pillow instead of the traditional proper knee way. She hummed a song until a crack of thunder made her drop her chop sticks.

"i wonder if we will meet up today..." she questioned out loud starting to weigh her options. She glanced at the clock, it might not rain by noon, with high hopes maybe its just a thunderstorm. As she cleaned up she had fifteen minutes to make it to the park. It wouldn't be a simple jog, so concentrating her chakra to her feet she sped off.

Just as she made it to the village, a shuriken landed at her feet causing her to halt. Shikamaru walked up toward her, "I was just headed your way to speak on this weather..." she was about to question how did he know of her whereabouts but then again he helped the hokage, her files were there stating where she lived. Shikamaru glanced upward and saw heavy clouds forming and lighting starting to crackle. "What a drag..."

Hotaru felt a drop land on her nose and using her huge eyes looked at the shinobi in front of her. "Well would you like to come to my house seeing its close and its about to rain?" with a shrug of the lazy shoulders, they sped off just as the rain began to given the village a shower. Looking up with her eyes, she felt a presence following; the lonely owl that visited every night. He wanted shelter too.

The two shinobi sat on the couch looking at the owl as it perched cleaning itself and ruffling out the water. While Hotaru smiled, Shikamaru had a straight face and concentrated look analyzing. _Why does he have to be so smart and logical all the time, geez, take a break!_ Hotaru lifted her arm and the owl flocked and landed peacefully. The rain came down harder, Shikamaru finally relaxed stretched his arms out on the couch and tilted his head back with a yawn.

"Lets play a game..." her voice stammered a little.

"A game...why?" he mumbled back.

"This weather isn't too cheerful...c'mon..." Hotaru began to think and looked out the window, "Eye spy something yellow."

Shikamaru slowly looked up and looked around the house and began naming items; with each item he called out the curly bounced left and right instead of up and down. He had called out all the yellow items in the house, it wasn't that many. "Are you joking around right now?"

Hotaru batted her eyes and bashfully smiled shaking her head no. She looked at the owl who gave its questioning response and soon it took flight; upstairs and out of her open window. The quiet shinobi studied the girl, _What is going on between her and that weird owl?_ The owl flew back downstairs soaking wet and in its beak was a yellow flower. "B-but how? This is a joke!"

Her huge eyes looked up into his low lazy ones. "Its no jutsu, no genjutsu or kekkei genkai, I just have these huge eyes and see really well...so well but only to a certain distance. I use to think with these eyes I'd be the perfect ninja but you know how that story goes." Shikamaru studied her as she spoke, he questioned her skills because their little battle yesterday wasn't nothing and she did make it to be a chuunin. He didn't remember her fighting at all or who she even went against. He rarely even remembered her being in Iruka-Sensei class.

Hotaru soon felt a warmth near her, she looked over and noses were nearly touching. She jumped back falling on the floor making the owl rotate its neck to hear the thud. "Man, you have some creepy eyes." after staring he just stretched back into a comfortable position. _Those eyes, they really are creepy but I'm sure they help in missions, especially because there is no use of chakra. I'm curious to see her truly fight when she remembers, if she ever does..._

"Ready?" Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts hearing her soft voice.

She stood at the door, it was still dark outside but the weather had calmed down. She heard him yawn but continued to converse with the owl. The moment she turned around he was sleep. Sleep, on her couch when this could have been a training day. She wanted to go flick him on his nose but she just shrugged it off and decided to make lunch. It was a dreary day and she wouldn't mind sleeping too, but she just wasn't that lazy. 2:07PM

The aroma of fresh noodles tickled the sleepyhead's nose. The fidgeting was heard and Hotaru looked up from cleaning. Shikamaru let out a huge yawn and slightly smiled, "Smells good."

As they sat and ate the endless bowel of noodles, the owl fled as the sun slowly came out over the Leaf Village. They held conversation, well Hotaru talked the most as Shikamaru kept his slightly mute composure and thought more than spoke. Finally he spoke more than few words, "You are an exceptional shinobi, a quiet one. Your eyes allow you to see far with no chakra. You are a chuunin so you have skill. Though your parents don't want you out on missions, you just need to accept that but we have a week together. I shall find you a position in the village and also test your skills."

2:56PM those words had her heart racing, a smile grew wide showing her white teeth. She stood up and with one huge jump leeched onto the spiky haired boy. As he fought and griped about not liking to be touched, she could only wait to train. She let go and dashed toward the door, "LETS GO!"

**CLINK!**

Shuriken struck her firmly placed kunai. The rules were no jutsu until a kunai is dropped. Shikamaru was curious on what skill she had. Standing still she felt the presence of the boy coming near and from the sky; she dodged and tried to trip him but he leaped out the way. A punch slipped grazing her left cheek nearly making her stumble but she dug the weapon into a tree, angled her body upward and kicked Shikamaru's knee making him fall first.

"Hn," was all he could say watching her breathe heavily jerking the kunai out the bark.

The entire time, she focused, not saying a word. She sped left and right as he stood still trying to catch her movements. Suddenly she sprung behind a tree but slightly stumbled; the kunai dropped. "Damn..." she whispered, his shadow caught her; the fun was over.

The kunoichi was released and sat on the ground, smiling. Though she had lost, she had fun in the process and she think she did well because she saw the male break a sweat unlike last time. As she picked up her weapon she sang a song to herself that only she could hear. She walked over to the taller figure and kept the smile on her face, "I'm pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, something like that." He murmured.

Her mood slightly sank but that wouldn't change her outlook. She stuck her tongue out and his facial expression never changed. "Well what now?" she asked.

"It looks like its getting late...tomorrow same time and here?" She nodded to his question then he disappeared.

_I plan on talking to Lady Tsunade in the morning..._ Shikamaru made sure to try and wake up in the morning early enough for this.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>! R&R "] i hope i'm doing okay so far, and the beginning will be over the next chapter so that chapters will be longer. and i still need THREE academy OC's


	4. Something New

Let's Talk

Hotaru sat at the table trying her hardest not to play with her hands; a nervous habit. Her parents spoke on why they still didn't want her to become a ninja. She became slightly upset but her upbeat spirit decided to show more. She didn't agree nor disagree, she was silent only nodding her head. This was an awkward early morning breakfast. A question perked in her ears, it was something she had to respond to.

"His name is Nara Shikamaru, he's not a bad guy...he helps the hokage out and goes on missions too. He came over yesterday and we hung out until the weather cleared. _I dare not tell them I trained._ And well yeah, that's who I hang out with and who Lady Tsunade gave to me to learn the ropes," Hotaru explained as her parents cleaned up their area and got ready for work.

Simple jobs they had, her nice parents. Her dad helped chop meat to sell to stores, her mom helped hem clothes for people at a little shop. Those were nice jobs, but their only daughter wanted more. They let her in the Academy so why not let her go out. Why...its because no matter what, a ninja will die. They feared losing her.

The moment she fare-welled her parents she closed the door and started doing ninja poses. _I'm not sure what's come over me but I just have to, I need to, I want to!_ She ran to her room and immediately started grabbing things. With hot pink knee length shorts, her kunai satchel on her right thigh, dark blue sweatshirt and ankle boots she was dressed for the day. It was 10:39AM she had time to adventure out for a while and make it back at noon.

She darted out the door and sped to the gates to leave the village. Two shinobi waved as she departed with a slow walk, but once she was out freedom grounds she ran. The wind pushed her bangs back and tickled her ears, she was free. It was her first time leaving her home like this. She frolicked through the forest, jumping over branches and cartwheeling through the the homes of animals who hurriedly ran hearing her giggles.

"I'm a ninja, this is what ninja do!" She yelped dancing around near a small lake.

_Hmm.. _she stopped and thought of Shikamaru's moves. She started to form the hand signs then called out "Kagemane No Jutsu!" nothing happened. "Uh...Shadow Limitation Jutsu!" nothing. _Well maybe its a family thing...sucks, I think I would look cool doing that!_

She sat down and started thinking, a simple shadow clone was easiest for her. She wanted to have her own jutsu. None of the members in the Ai family were ninja...but her. She was first, that's why she wanted to do something different so bad. She wanted to learn a jutsu.

"Well if I recall..." She started thinking and making hand signs.

_Dog – Inu this is for Ice_ She created the sign

_Tiger – Tora this is for Fire_ She created the sign

_Snake – Mi this is for Earth_ She struggled to create this one

_Rat – Ne this is for Shadow_ She created the sign

_those are the main ones I know..._ All the other animals of the zodiac helped combine and make the jutsu work or make them more powerful, but she wanted to create her own. She sat down and pondered tapping her chin with her eyes shut tightly. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru glanced at the clock in Lady Tsunade's office. Their conversation was done but even though his tired attributes caused him to yawn, he didn't want to not be on time. She finally added, "Shikamaru, if you give this girl anything to do, get some kids from the Academy to liven up her life. Maybe you both could watch them."<p>

_...this is becoming to much..._ Shikamaru just nodded but did say his thoughts as he left in his usual slow stroll his name was called out by a familiar voice. He turned to see his long childhood friend stuffing his face with a fairly large back of chips. "Choji, what's going on." he waited for the munching to slow down to a cease for an answer as they walked out the building together.

With a large swallow he finally spoke a few crumbs scattered on the edge of his lips, "Some commotion was going on at the entrance of Konoha," he started munching again and talk with a mouth full.

All Shikamaru heard was shinobi, girl, trouble, village, and some crunching. He wasn't concerned with troublesome girls at the moment, he was headed to go meet Hotaru...who seemed troublesome. He stopped, his thoughts came together. He asked Choji about the girl.

"Umm...I'm trying to remember her name," He began to tap his temple, "Oh! Remember the girl, Hotaru?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily and tossed his head back as they were finally outside. He looked at the clouds, "Troublesome..."

* * *

><p>"This is why you can't be a ninja,"<p>

Hearing her father's demanding voice made her sink back into the wood chair as if it were a couch. Her eyelids hung low, she held back the tears. She didn't like getting fussed at whatsoever. Her hands touched, her nervous trait began to show. The voice continued saying why this and that wouldn't work, she just decided to give up. She glanced over at the clock, it was 1:01pm.

The Nara boy wasn't here.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Her dark shaky eyes glanced at the door, her mother shuffled to quickly answer it. Before their eyes could meet, Hotaru turned her head in shame and defeat. Shikamaru chewed on a toothpick as he was told to enter the household. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about the absence on the correct time, had to talk to Lady Tsunade about some issues..." He spoke calmly and slowly trying not to make eye contact with the girl's father.

"I honestly think Hotaru shouldn't become..."

She tuned out her father's voice as he began to speak. All of this seemed like a problem; she didn't expect for her father to get off early and see her running into the village from the gates. Her curiosity got the best of her. She had to stop thinking so much, but that would mean hindering her possibilities in life. Time felt like it was slowing down just because of this small altercation.

"When I talked to the hokage sir, she suggested actually training her or trying to see her potential. Though you don't want her to fight or become a full shinobi these were words from me and I was given permission but I must ask for yours," This was the most she had ever heard the lazy ninja talk, she truly couldn't believe he even considered doing this for her. "In addition we're actually required to look over a beginning team at the Academy by Lady Tsunade. There is nothing going on right now in Konoha and I have nothing but time. _Unfortunately...goodness I hope this actually works out for the better..._"

* * *

><p>There were a few more words exchanged then her parents proceeded to go back to work. Hotaru looked up before using her wrist to wipe a few tears away. Shikamaru looked down at her, his height already exceeded the five foot three marker. She stood up and slightly smiled. <em>Wow...<em>

as they walked to the Academy before the classes let out, conversation was little of nothing. Hotaru was trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. She softly spoke, "Thanks back there...I'll try my best not to mess up anything anymore..."

The shinobi said nothing.

They entered the Academy and a young girl ran up to them. She had snow white hair and a small frown on her face. She lifted up her finger and pointed at Shikamaru, "You! You're the one whose gonna help us?" A pair of boys ran behind the young girl who looked all of eight and they stood on her sides smiling.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, i'm glad you guys were already told I would be here." He spoke causing the kids to smile.

"I'm Ai Hotaru, i'm also here to help." Hotaru spoke up putting a smile on her face.

One of the boys looked Hotaru up and down then mumbled something to the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Well I'm Daiki, I'm the leader of this group and I greet you with a salute!"

"Just one second! I'm the one with the main role here," The girl slightly shoved Daiki over making his thick brown locks of hair slump over. "I'm Hikara and actually, I'm the one who has all of the talent here!"

As the other two kids began to bicker, the other boy just stood quiet. He decided to whisper, "I'm Genshe sorry about those two..." he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

_What have I done.._. Shikamaru looked over at Hotaru, she looked just as startled as him at this "mission" for them.

* * *

><p>OKAY! happy new years, and please R&amp;R =]]<p> 


	5. Goodbye

Day Four

Hotaru opened a bag of chips sitting on a swing looking at the three kid ninjas in training actually training. She was thinking about the good days back when she was eight laughing with Sakura and Ino though they only picked flowers, not train. When she did train though she was ecstatic to begin; then her parents had her back 100%.

"Hey Hotaru?" She looked up to see a curious brown headed boy softly question her name. _Yes, if I win this bet then Hikara owes me!_ Hotaru gave him the facial expression of asking whats going on. Daiki cleared his throat, "Are you and Shikamaru boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hotaru just stared, no emotion on her face came. She evaluated over and over in her head at the question. She had NEVER had a boyfriend nor did you personally not care to have one at this age. She just wanted to throw kunai at the enemies ride on a wild boar and run on water. Though here she was being asked about 'relationships'.

"I told you they don't like each other!" Hikara smacked Daiki on the head.

"She's just thinking on what to say," Daiki made Hikara trip as she tried to abruptly turn, her white hair went swinging with the current as she tumbled down.

"ITS NOT MUCH TO THINK ABOUT! ITS EITHER YES OR NO!" Hikara screamed as the two Academy kids butted heads pushing back and forth with clenched fists.

The entire time, the quiet student just watched. Genshe scratched his head and watched silently slightly shaking his head. Little fist and short legs pummeled and kicked with kiddy insults thrown around. Shikamaru stood by watching too only making assumptions in his head on how this could ever and if possibly nearly end. As he watched them, he noticed Hotaru was deep in thought but it couldn't be over him.

Hotaru looked up, "THAT'S IT!"

The two kids stopped fightly immediately and ran up to the older girl, behinds wagging behind them as they shook from left to right pleading over which one was right. Genshe let out a loud breath finally thankful it was all over. Shikamaru's eyes stayed focused on Hotaru's lips. It was silence as Hotaru glanced at everyone.

"No I don't like Shikamaru, well not 'like that' if that's what you guys mean. And you two need to take a break, y'all are going to rip each others heads off." Hotaru wished she would of changed the last sentence because that caused the eager girl to smack her friend and parade around the park with large footsteps saying on how she was the winner. Daiki rolled his eyes in disgust.

Shikamaru on the other hand let out a soft sigh, he was slightly terrified of the possible answer. He wouldn't know what to do if she would of said she liked him. It would of made everything difficult but then again, he began to ponder. _I wonder who does like me...wait, that's silly for me to think that. Then again this is the closest I've ever been to a girl before though..._

As the three students gathered around Hotaru, as she became the leader asking questions also thinking of ideas, the male shinobi stood back and listened though his mind continued to drift. He was known as being the smart one, able to calculate and figure out things pretty quickly though his laziness hindered him but it was something that was blocking his passage to focus. _"No I don't like Shikamaru" that's what she said, but she meant in the other way. I'm sure we're well enough good friends._ He bit his lower lift squinting his eyes with arms folded across his chest. He just could not focus.

"Would you looka here..."

Everyone looked up to a girl's voice, though two stood in the view.

"Sakura, Ino...what are you two up to?" Shikamaru snapped back into reality lips slightly poked out as he asked.

"Well nothing actually, just walking around and about, gathering flowers for the shop," The girl with long blonde hair known as Ino glanced over and saw Hotaru running her fingers through her dark hair. Out of curiosity she had to question it, "So how are you love birds doing?"

Hotaru felt her right eye twitch. Here goes this question again. She wanted to be a ninja, not be a wife! She spoke calmly though, "We're nothing like that. Just training and looking after these three shinobi kids." She smiled in the end though her face was blank in her mind.

She looked over at him, he had that look of thinking again.

"Kidding kidding, we all know Shikamaru is too lazy to even think or care for himself, unless he's hungry," Ino joked full of giggles, "Hotaru its good to see you its been a while..." Her voice changed to a serious tone.

Hotaru was slightly upset at herself once again. People always remarking on how it was good to see her or its been a while. If her parents didn't hold her back then this wouldn't be the case. She probably could have been on a Level C ranked mission right now. She clenched her fist but let it fall back down to her side. She just smiled, reached into her little backpack; grabbing a bottle of water she drank her answer away as if she was dying of thirst.

"Well actually, we came here for a reason. I came for flowers and Ino came to get Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade needs their team to go escort someone to the Fire Village." Sakura corrected slightly glaring at Ino for taking up some of their time.

"See you at Lady Tsunade's office, Shikamaru." Ino spoke in the distance as the two teens slowly walked away into the distance.

Shikamaru glanced over at the young trio who surprisingly didn't speak the entire time the small conversation went on. Time was going by, the sun slowly started to set. That meant it was time for everyone to part ways.

As the two teenagers made sure the young ones got to the village safely, Hotaru was jealous of Shikamaru going on a mission. He walked her half way home before leaving to prepare for the night quest. The owl fluttered into the sky; Hotaru envied the freedom.

"Hey..." She spoke softly as they neared the half way point. Shikamaru looked over at her only using his eyes and raising his eyebrows slightly to acknowledge it. "One day...one day soon, take me..."

Shikamaru froze for a second. She was speaking so slowly, he wasn't expecting an answer. He was unsure of what she was going to say. For that one second he spent with that pause in his step, it felt like three minutes rushing by. He gulped, why was he feeling like this. As if he could drop sweat bombs like he just finished a tired battle.

"On a mission...or just far from the village...I want to see how it feels." She finished.

They stood there. She was afraid of the answer, he held a dumb moment on his face.

Shikamaru looked down at the short girl, "I'm not sure...not the type to make deals, bets, or promises."

"It won't hurt...I'm a chuunin for crying out loud! I can do so much..." Hotaru mumbled, she felt hopeless again.

The tiny owl decided to break the silence by landed on the girl's shoulder and staring down Shikamaru. The boy squinted, those huge eyes they both shared just gave him the chills. He didn't blink, just glared at the wild animal until it questioned him with a loud, "WHO?"

"Well on that note, I have to go..." Shikamaru turned and slowly walked back toward the village, "Not sure when I'll be back but tomorrow is Saturday so you have two days off from those troublesome munchkins."

Two days. Hotaru had two days to sit and think; and she only thought two days because she wasn't sure when the Nara boy would return. The moment she turned around the farewell him, he was gone. "How lucky..." she returned home silently, with thoughts consuming her restless mind.

* * *

><p>:)) thanks for everyone who is reviewing and even reading it wo reviewing. i hope everyone likes it! :))) sooo R&R and if any suggestions for the story are suggested, i'll put it in


	6. White Eyes

Ai

Hotaru sat quietly on the floor early Saturday morning while most kids would still sleep in, or do the obvious thing that she couldn't do. She sipped her tea then looked up to see her parents on the couch thinking of how to explain things for the better. It was driving her crazy because she couldn't determine what they were thinking.

"I know that there is no trace of a ninja in our family dear, and for the longest we thought you wouldn't want to be one but your determination and dreams said otherwise. Now we don't mind you doing ninja things but missions are just so...complicated." Her mother spoke also giving a sign of nervousness pulling her hair behind her ear.

Hotaru wanted to say so much but she decided to wait, hopefully her thoughts wouldn't leave her head.

Clearing his throat, her father spoke, "Honey, you are excellent. You are a chuunin and we cheered you on at the exam. You're very talented and those huge eyes are a token to the Leaf. We just know that..."

_Come on spill it..._ She wanted to hurry them up. _This is something I would rather not talk about, its so depressing._

"We'd rather not see you pass in life...not mentally but on a physical point of view. I refuse to bury my daughter before she can bury me." Her father continued, voice hard and stern.

An awkward silence for what seemed for an eternity was only two minutes before the young teen broke the silence, "You're right, a ninja will die...but there just has to be more than this that's killing your spirits in me. Everyone dies but I'd rather die with a metal on my tombstone of honor and not from falling down the stairs. I don't want to preach to you guys, y'all are my parents. Y'all know what is best for me but at the same time, I have to do this."

"Young lady, that back talk has to –," Her father raised his head to cease his wife.

Hotaru knew that was hint to keep talking, "My team members are off helping and fighting. If something were to even happen to this household I would defend it alone before assistance even came. I dare not see myself falling no time soon," she expanded her already huge eyes, "What is it that you are holding back? It has to be more!"

10:07AM

Silence filled the room, the silence was killing her. She wanted to pull out her hair for all of this waiting.

"It is nothing more, nothing less. You have two loving parents that will do anything for you. You were tired of being babied I believe, I'm not sure so your independence has flourished. Do not doubt our words. When we spoke to Lady Tsunade –," Her father continued.

"Tell me everything that was said," Hotaru stood up now, she didn't like secrets.

"That is all confidential daughter, just know that we love you." Her mother spoke wearily with her fingers locked and on her lap.

She felt her eyes coming close to tears but she didn't let them drop. Maybe if she hadn't had been so straight forward her dad would of continued what he was about to say but she blew that one out the water real quick. Her soft voice didn't reflect onto her heart, it was too strong. She needed to get away, "I'm going for a walk if that's okay..."

"Don't do anything risky or dangerous."

That stern comment from her father's voice echoed in her ears as she ran into the village.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe they don't want me out because I still truly don't know my own jutsu.<em> She sat in a tree now going over the various hand signs calling out the animal names.

"Tori Saru Tora Tori Saru Tora Usagi," she started a chant that she could not stop repeating.

It was driving her crazy in her mind but it seemed so right to say. The hand signs started to become quicker though she spoke it constantly at the same pace. Her eyes were shut tight, she was concentrating. She opened them suddenly feeling something strange. A small blue light started to grow around her hands.

_Is this it..._

"Hotaru!"

She snapped out of the trance and as she stopped the hand signs, the glow disappeared. She looked to see Sakura waving. She leaped from the tree looking at her hands but felt the pink haired girl giving an unsure look of why she was looking at her palms.

"Hey what's up?" the dark haired girl lightly jogged and stood side by side with Sakura.

"Nothing I was trying to see if you were up for some noodles or tea, something relaxing since I'm sorta hungry." Hotaru nodded in agreement, she was hungry herself.

As the two chatted and walked to the noodle bar Hotaru wanted to ask her did she see the glow but didn't want any further questions after that if she were to ask. She wanted to figure out what was going on with herself first.

* * *

><p>"Geez these noodles are blazing!" Hotaru yelped the moment she smelled the spices flying from the steam.<p>

"Best noodles around though, so I have a question..."

Her large eyes glanced over, she was nervous but gave a nice gesture saying ask away.

"So what's up with you and Shikamaru? I know Lady Tsunade are making you two work together but ya know...he's not all that friendly on working with new people in such an 'excited' manner as he does with you." She exaggerated on the word excited probably meaning a happily lazily way.

"Nothing really, I'm more focused on trying to be something to the village and not to someone. Besides, I'm sure he gets often annoyed with me and he's always on creep mode on my huge eyes." The two girls shared a laugh at her response.

Hotaru started to think on what Shikamaru was doing. She noticed at times he would freeze up sometimes around her but she never knew why nor did she care. Lucky guy was on a mission, even escorting someone is a mission and she can walk a dog so why couldn't she walk a person. She let out a sigh then glanced at her hands.

"I know its plainly none of my concern or business, but you don't know a jutsu..."

Hotaru froze in pure embarrassment but continued to listen.

"I only found you because I sensed chakra near me and wanted to know what was going on. Its not strong but its sorta different. I'm curious..." The long pause of anticipation was killing Hotaru. "Show me what you know if you can."

The two girls stood up after finishing their food and paid the tab. Finding a large enough area, Hotaru began to focus.

* * *

><p><em>Tori Saru Tora Tori Saru Tora Usagi Tori Saru Tora Tori Saru Tora Usagi<em>

Instead of speaking it, she closed her eyes and said it over and over in her head making the animal signs that matched. A glow consumed her hands. Sakura focused hard, taking note in her head. She was slightly confused though, the hand signs went on for a while...where was the jutsu at.

"...now."

Sakura looked up at Hotaru as she spoke bluntly. Her eyes opened and the jet black had disappeared, there were no pupils. When she blinked, there were no eyeballs; nothing but a blank stare. The chakra aura floated around her hands and she stood up still with her bottom lip clinched.

Why wasn't she moving or doing anything. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked slowly approaching as she noticed tears floating down her cheeks.

Hotaru opened her mouth, "I feel this power...its strong...but what do I do with it? I'm not sure what is going on."

A piercing noise ran through her ears.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Sakura still looking straight.

Sakura's eyebrows lifted in confusion and she responded with a 'no'.

"Come at me, this is no joke." Hotaru said as her eyebrows buried into each other giving her a strange creepy look.

Sakura was startled but nodded. They were in an open area so it was no need to deny. She came at her full force with her fist clenched tightly. The moment she stuck out toward her, Hotaru simply leaned over and ducked missing it. She whirled around trying to give a quick uppercut but Sakura evaded smoothly. The two ran head first at each other. Blow by blow either they matched a hit or avoided it.

Hotaru was so amazed at this, she heard every tiny step and she became more agile with every second, sliding through and slipping around Sakura's moves.

**THUD!**

Hotaru fell to one knee and so did Sakura.

"Well...it looks like you got me..."

Her dark eyes came back and the glow left her hands. She stood up and looked at Sakura, a small drip of blood oozed from the corner of her lip. Hotaru wanted to smile but couldn't. Sakura on the other hand walked up cleaning up herself with a smile.

"You did so good! I was amazed, I dislike how you can't go on missions but I still want to know about that type of jutsu. Its not as if you focused all of your Chakra, it was some jutsu all right." Sakura congratulated then her hand landed on the other girl's shoulder.

"Sakura..."

"Yeah?" Green eyes met black ones.

"When I did that jutsu or whatever it was...I was blind."

* * *

><p>okay :) i wanna say thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing! it means a lot and i'm having fun writing this. but it seems like the more i try to expand and make it longer the shorter the chapters seem. sorta depressing " but i'ma get better soon


End file.
